


Admit It!

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens which makes Sherlock jealous but makes John smile. Of course Sherlock is too stubborn to just admit it.   A 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit It!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nor do I profit from.

“Admit it!”

 

“I will do no such thing.” Sherlock pushed by John and threw himself into his chair. “You’re mistaken.”

 

“Bollocks, after that brunette came and sat down with me you were so jealous; I’m surprised she didn’t die from the looks you sent her way.” Amusement filled John’s face.

 

“She’d stolen my seat! How blind was she to not notice my things were in the extra chair?” Sherlock huffed in irritation.

 

John smiled knowingly.

 

“Taking your seat wouldn’t have earned her more than a cutting remark. No, what really seemed to set your nostrils flaring was when she leaned close and put her hand on my shoulder.”

 

Sherlock’s hands curled tightly. “It was her rudeness that aggravated me, nothing more.”

 

“Thing is, I’ve been paying attention and have noticed a few things. Care to know what they are?”

 

John continued before Sherlock could answer.

 

“You get stroppy if I have a date. You’re always standing right next to me now so others won’t. You blush when I smile at you. When we danced, for that case and you pulled me close, I felt your hands shake and saw your pupils dilate.”

 

John swiftly leaned down, hands on the chair arms, neatly trapping Sherlock. “Admit it,” he whispered, “you were jealous”.

 

Sherlock’s breath caught and he knew defeat was inevitable, “bugger”.  


End file.
